Birthday One shots
by GoldStarBerry5
Summary: Just short stories about the characters and what happened on there birthdays.
1. Putzie's Birthday

Putzie woke up to the sound of knocking at his door, as soon as he woke up he realized it was his 18th birthday. He quickly changed his clothes and ran to the door. He opened the door to see jan standing there, present in hand.

She set the present down and hugged him,"Happy birthday!" She kissed his cheek and picked up the present. He led her into the house to the couch in the living room. She passed him the box and he opened it. He pulled out a picture of them from the dance. They were hugging, Jan's head laying on her shoulder.

It was his favorite picture of them, he turned it over to see a note on the back:

 _Happy birthday! I love you so much! I hope you didn't think this was your whole present, look up! -Jan_

He looked up to see Jan standing there holding a picnic basket. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house. She took him to a hill, he saw a blanket already laying down on it. She put the basket down and pulled out it's contents.

He saw his favorites, soup, turkey sandwiches, cokes, and of course twinkies. Their was two of each so they could both have one.

"Do you like it?" Jan asked.

"Like it, I love it!" Jan giggled and Putzie put his arm around her.

They ate there food and Jan packed everything left up.

"We going back to my house now?" Putzie asked.

"That's cute, you think we're done." Jan giggled. She set down the picnic basket and kissed Putzie. Then Jan grabbed Putzie's hand again and dragged him off.

He then found himself at Frosty's Jan took him in there and the whole gang was there. They all had presents for him too.

The girls all got him candy, he could tell they had no idea what to get him and they tried there best. All the boys got him the same thing, a thing of combs, a pack of white tee-shirts, a pack of socks, and a beer. He thanked all of them and then they all started talking. After a while they ordered food. While they were waiting, Jan went to the jutebox and played the first song her and Putz ever danced to together, Can't Help Falling in Love, by Elvis Presley. He stood up and hugged her while spinning her around.

"I love you,"he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too,"she whispered back.

He sat down and Jan sat down on his lap, the whole gang was just talking, laughing, and having fun, Putzie loved it. After they had eaten there food they left. Jan and Putzie left together,"Thanks for today." Putzie said.

"Putzie's it's your birthday, I had to make it special!"

"You make everyday special!"

"I love you," Jan said.

"I love you too."

Jan went to Putzie's house with him, she had told her mom she was gonna be at Frenchy's house later that night, and would probably stay the night ther, cause her mom would never let her spend the night at Putzie's house.

They went inside and watched movie's on the couch. Putzie laying down on the couch and Jan snughled into him with her head laying on his chest.

She hugged his torso yawning. Putzie always thought she was adorable when she was tired. She would be sorta out of it when she was really tired and he always found it really cute.

"You're so cute, did you know that?" Putzie asked.

"No, but your cute too. I love you." She yawned again and instantly fell asleep.

He laughed at her slightly,"I love you too." He kissed her head and hugged her tighter. He looked at the picture still siting on the coffe table, loving that she got it for him, as he drifted off to sleep.

 **What do you think? I'm gonna write atleast one for every T-Bird and Pink Lady and I may write more than one. I also may do one for Katie (If you don't know who she is, read Soft Spot, she's an oc of mine) but I'm not sure yet.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **-Jan**


	2. Jan's Birthday

Jan was sitting on the couch, watching tv when she heard someone knocking on her door. Today was her birthday and she knew Putzie was coming over, he had told her at the Drive-In last night. She rushed to the door and saw Putzie standing there with his always adorable smile that always made her happy.

He held out his arms and she hugged him,"Happy birthday Sweetie! I love you so much!" He kissed her head and they walked inside the house and sat down on the couch. "I've got your present, but you gotta close your eyes ok."

"Alright," Jan replied.

Putzie pulled a silver heart locket from his pocket. He opened it to make sure the picute looked perfect in it. It was the same picture Jan had gotten him for his birthday. He read the engraving on the outside of the locket, _My heart belongs to you -Love, Putzie._ He placed the locket in a bag he had filled with oreos, twinkies, and little beanie baby stuffed animals.

"Ok, open your eyes." Jan opened her eyes and picked up the bag. Her face lit up as soon as she looked into the bag. It was three of her favorite things, she pulled everything out one at a time. Then she pulled out the locket.

"Putize," her eyes started to water looking at it,"I love it!"

"Come here, I'll put it on you." She stood up and then sat down on Putzie's lap. He clipped the locket on to her and hugged her tightly.

"There's something else, but I gotta take you to your room to show you."

"What?" Jan was really confused, how did he get something into her room.

"Just trust me."

They went upstairs to Jan's room. The night before Putzie had climbed the tree next to Jan's window and placed a bag there. The bag was full of notes. Every note was in an envelope and they all said something like, _when you're sad,_ or when _you miss me._

There were 53 notes in all, all for different occasions. He gave them to Jan and she cried, she opened the one that said when you're happy, the card read:

 _So you're happy, that's always good. I wrote this cards cause I always wanna be able to help you, and I don't always get to see you to help you, these cards can help if I'm gone or you didn't see me after the bad thing happened. I love you, never forget that. I gave you that locket cause you're the only girl that has ever made me feel special. You're perfect! I love you to the moon and back again._

 _Stay happy -Putzie_

She started laughing and crying at the same time,"You're so sweet! I love you to the moon and back too!" She said as she hugged him. He picked her up and spun her around. They kissed and then Putzie carried her back downstairs.

"Putzie, can we just snuggle on the couch and talk all day?" Jan asked.

"I would love that," he answered.

He laid down on the couch and Jan laid next to him. Putzie had laid down with his head leaning up on the arm rest, Jan with her head on his chest.

She hugged his torso,"Best birthday ever. I love you!" He kissed her head and stroked her hair

"I love you too."

"Putzie, can I ask you a really weird question that you may not know the answer to?"

"Ask me anything." He was still stroking her hair.

"Are we still gonna be boyrfriend and girlfriend after we graduate?"

"Jan, I love you, of course we are! I would never leave a perfect girl."

"Ok, good. I love you too."

They kissed a few times and then started just cuddling again. They cuddled the whole day and barely talked. The next time they talked was right before Jan fell asleep.

"Tired?" Jan had yawned 5 times in the last 7 minutes so Putzie knew she would probably crash soon.

"Mmhmm." Was her reply.

"Happy birthday," he said kissing her head,"I love you sweetie."

"I love you too," she mumbled,"Good night."

"Night Princess."

He looked at Jan, she was so cute, she was also his. He smiled at the way she was holding on to her locket, he pulled her closer and fell asleep.


End file.
